A New Day
by Llanviewforever
Summary: Langston decides to move to LA to work with Markko to work on David and Dorian's movie. Their collaboration evolves as they learn to trust each other. As the story progresses, Starr and Cole make their appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The New Beginning

Langston Wilde paced in the living room at La Boulae. She had broken up with Ford. She knew deep down that he was bad for her that he had hurt her and people she care about. She was often a fool around him, drawn to his bad boy hotness. But, she had finally come to her senses. He would always put his son first. In the back of her mind, she knew that his son had been conceived when he preyed on mentally ill Jessica. But Langston was weak when it came to Ford. She obsessed about this bulging chest and sexual prowess. She fooled herself saying that he had changed. That his past actions didn't matter. But deep down, she knew they did; and that she should never be with him again.

Suddenly there was a noise at the patio doors, and Langston jumped. To her surprise, in walked David and Dorian spouting off about their movie.

"We found an exciting new talent, yes a brilliant young director" Dorian announced.

David chimed in, "Kids a real up and comer."

"And he signed off on collaborating on the script, WITH YOU sight unseen!" said Dorian

Langston rolled her eyes, "What loser would agree to do that?"

David smirked and pointed behind her, "That one!"

Langston turned and her mouth dropped open. "oh my God"

In walked Markko, smooth in a black blazer quipping, "That would be me."

Langston asked, "Markko, what are you doing here?"

Dorian strutted over to Marrko saying, "I told you we needed a brilliant young director so we got one. I want to introduce, Markko Rivera, LA's newest, hottest filmmaker!"

"You know _that_ Markko Rivera." Markko responded.

"I don't get it," Langston retorted.

David butted in, "what's not to get? We fired the other guy."

"No you were fired."

Dorian clapped her hands, " Ok you two, time for you to get to work. Time for you to commune!"

Langston asked, "Commune?"

"Commune. That's what creative people do. Their magical creative souls. They go off and to a little room somewhere and take days or weeks and they create pusshhh magic!"

Langston squinted suspiciously, " I see what you're doing. "

"What?"

"This is a setup to get me and Markko back together."

"This is not a setup. David and I just asked ourselves who would be the most qualified people to do the job, and you two were at the top of the list."

Markko interrupted, "not the A list, this is a different list."

"Oh please, I'm the producer, I am doing my job finding the right people with the right chemistry,"

"Chemistry, see what I'm talking about?" Langston retorted.

"Artistic chemistry for goodness sakes! You and Markko share a common point of view and best of all you don't have to waste a lot of precious time getting to know each other because you've already-"

"Been there done that," David finished.

"But there's so much more that goes into working with each other."

Dorian shook her head, "will you please trust me and trust each other. You two are going to make beautiful music together.

David said, "speaking of music…"

Dorian smiled, "yes, my love let's go make our own beautiful music and let these two get to work" And they sauntered out.

Langston looked at Markko and said, "just in case you were craving too much information."

"Well hey they're newlyweds. It's nice to see your mom happy."

"But yeh she's making crazy decisions."

"like what?"

"Like dragging you all the way back here. This isn't going to work?" Langston responded.

But Markko answered, " I know this is kinda a crazy project and David and Dorian have already burned a couple of bridges,."

"My mom's specialty."

"But you've got to admire their guts. They're determined to get this movie made. "

"Well determination is great but it doesn't always make for a good movie."

This is a chance Lang. This could be the break we need for both of our careers."

"Markko, that's not the problem."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Us! Do you really think we should be working together? Especially since you have a girlfriend, If I was Karen, I wouldn't be happy…"

Markko interupputed, "Look Karen and I, we're no longer together." Langston's eyes widened.

Markko and Langston then walked into the hallway and Marrko told Langston that he was sorry that things didn't work out for her and Ford or maybe he wasn't sorry because Ford didn't make Langston happy. Langston talked about how cruel she had been to Markko, lying to him, lying to herself. She asked if he could really work with her.

"There was a time when I would have said no, but I'm over that now." He paused, "So how about we start out as collaborators and see how things go."

Langston took a deep breath, hesitated for a second and then reached out to shake hands with Markko. "To collaboration."

Shortly thereafter, Starr came home and was shocked when she entered the living room and saw Markko leaning over the computer with Langston.

"Markko, what are you doing here? She asked as she gave him a big hug.

"I came for Langston." Hearing that Langston blinked and tilted her head, wondering what was next. Starr was confused, she thought they would be working in Llanview; but was upset when she heard Langston was going to LA. Langston tried to reassure her that it would only be for a few months, even though she knew it might very well be longer.

Markko decided to leave the girls to talk. "Look I'm going to go see my parents and tell them I've got a feature movie to make. They're going to be so excited."

"You better not tell them who you're working with," Langston pointed out. But Markko replied,

"They're over that. We all are."

After Marrko left, Starr and Langston chatted. Langston told Starr that this was a probably a big ploy on Dorian's part to keep her away from Ford and push her and Markko back together. "What do you think about that?" asked Starr.

"I don't know. Although when we shook on the agreement I felt something. But then that's natural right? Markko was my first love. We're always going to have feelings for each other."

Langston and Starr spent the next hours sharing memories, hugging and crying. They were best friends, sisters really. This new chapter was going to be so hard.

Later, Markko found Langston weeping over a photo album. He briefly touched her arm and sadly smiled. "It will be OK Lang. You and Starr will always be in each others' hearts. And you're just a phone call away!" Langston nodded and went upstairs to pack. Markko dreamily waited in the living room. Excited about the future but wondering if he could really collaborate with Langston, and trust her enough to work with and see her everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 LA and Making a Movie

Langston sat looking out the window at the busy street below. She was tired. The last month had been a whirlwind. She thought about the quiet plane ride from Llanview to LA that she had taken with Markko. He was kind but all business. He had dropped her off at David and Dorian's house and driven off leaving Langston to wonder where he lived, who he lived with and what his apartment was like. She still didn't know, he hadn't invited her over. Langston and Markko had been working constantly together on Vickerman. But when the workday ended, they went their separate ways. Langston felt a longing in her chest, a desire to break down the formal barriers that existed between the two of them. But how to do it?

"Langston, hello are you awake?- have you finished the last series of edits yet?"

Langston jumped, "Markko you scared me. Of course. But why? didn't you like the scene where David bribes his jailers. That would be classic David after all."

"No no Langston, we need more zip than that. David is always telling exaggerated stories about his amazing talents. Use that personality trait when your write his lines. He needs to look strong but manipulative and funny all at the same time. Play on the buffoon that David personifies to make him interesting."

Langston rolled her eyes, "Markko, you know that both David and Dorian threw out my last scene saying that I made David look like a fool."

"You need to be more subtle than that. Put yourself in rags, in a cell next to David, behind rusty bars in Morocco. What would David do and say? Be bold and don't use those uppity big words you like to write. And hurry, these script changes are delaying the shoot schedule and costing money every single minute."

"Markko, I can't be creative under this kind of pressure."

"Well sorry, but you're going to have to. This isn't high school Langston."

High school- was that a dig? A reference to Starr X'd Lovers, the ill fated play that she had written with Ford while she was cheating on Markko? Markko wasn't usually mean—but she had hurt him, terribly. And he had the power now- he was the big director.

"LANGSTON, earth to Langston. Come on work with me. This scene has got to be rewritten. Why don't you play off me. Let's try out lines."

Langston took a deep breath, left her daydream, and started to run potential lines with Markko. And to her surprise, a witty exchange developed between Vickerman and his hapless jailer ending when David pocketed the key to his cell.

Markko jumped up with a huge smile on his face and gave Langston a big hug. "Perfect, Langston. THIS is good. It's going to work. I'm going to take this to the actors and of course David and Dorian. "I've got to get tomorrow's shooting schedule done too. Have you seen Christy the new production assistant? We can get her to make copies to distribute to the crew?"

Christy? Langston questionned. Oh sure, the new blond, girl who always wore a tight tank top and jeans. Sure Markko thought of Christy. And just then, Christy came around the corner.

Markko's eyes lite up with his huge smile, "Christy, just in time. Langston finished amazing, spot on rewrites of the prison scene. Can you get these copied and distributed?"

"Sure Markko," Christy smiled as she leaned it to Markko. "Anything you need, I'm right here."

He flashed his ever so flirtatious smile, "excellent and thanks."

Christy started to leave and then paused, speaking in low tones just loud enough for Langston to hear, "hey Markko a bunch of us are going out for drinks after work. Do you want to come?"

Langston turned her face away and frowned, a flush of jealousy swept over her.

"Thanks for asking Christy. Maybe. Will have to see what time I finish the dailies. We're getting behind schedule. But I'll see how things go." (Langston winced at the words).

Christy left and Markko seemed oblivious to the exchange or that just maybe it bothered Langston. Rather, he simply said, "see you Langston. Good work today." And walked off.

Arghhhh. Langston hated this. She knew she was attracted to him. She loved seeing him all directorial, ordering people around, fixing camera angles, arguing loudly with David and Dorian. So strong, so attractive. But he wasn't hers anymore. What a fool she had been.

What she didn't know was that Markko was thinking about her as he walked away. He had a hint that she might be jealous of Christy, but his heart felt hard. Langston had hurt him to the core. He hadn't had a clue. The pain suddenly felt fresh and new.

He hurried and caught up with Christy. "You know what, I think I'll be done by 8, I'll meet you. Name the place." Christy smiled deeply and floated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fresh thoughts

Two weeks later, Langston arrived on set. Markko was patiently directing David over and over again in the scene where he breaks out of jail. Langston wondered why David seemed so clueless. After all, he had lived the story. He had been in jail. And he had worked as an actor selling all those hemorrhoid pads. She shook her head, well maybe his acting training was a bit deficient. She knew that David was the love of Dorian's life. At least, they seemed to be constantly together behind the closed door of their bedroom, giggling. But boy was he an annoying man. She toiled on her script, and then he stumbled through his lines.

As Langston took her seat, she carefully observed the scene, looking for places where she needed to make script changes. Markko deeply engrossed in his work., briefly nodded when she arrived.

"Markko!"

He turned his head, and smiled as Christy entered with a tray of coffee and donuts.

"Christy, perfect timing! We're just about ready to take a break." He strode over to the obnoxious blond "thing" as Langston liked to call her and sat down. Christy leaned in,

"Markko, last night was so much fun."

Oh my god thought Langston, They're sleeping together! Get me out of here.

"Yeh, it was. The band at the club was really good, and your group of friends were hilarious."

"I was sorry Markko that you had to leave so early."

"Well I knew we had an early shoot today," Markko answered. As he talked, he listened to his own words, sort of lies or at least fibs. Christy was cute and a bit ditsy He knew that she'd be in his bed in an instant. But, his heart just wasn't into it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Langston frowning, Was she jealous? Maybe. The thought made him ever so slightly happy and ever so sad. Langston, he felt so connected to her as they worked. Minds meeting. But she wasn't to be trusted. She had proven that in the worst way.

"Markko" Langston interrupted his thoughts. "I was watching David as he's struggling though the desert. I think I should write in a side kick for him. Maybe a kid he meets who serves as his guide. I can write lines that the two can throw back and forth at each other. I think that's better than just David staggering along alone."

"Great idea! The kid should be funny, maybe with a mind bit quicker than David's."

"Darlings, where are you? Let's get this show going. Time is money!'

Langston and Markko both rolled their eyes, Dorian had arrived on set. Trouble for sure!

"Markko, why is David all covered in rags? We need to see his strong chest and muscles."

"Dorian, David's been in prison, his muscles would have shrunk and he needs to be sweaty and dirty."

"Markko, no, no, no. David is a hero and quite the sexy guy. Let him show his stuff."

Oh boy thought Markko as his eye's met Langston. This was going to be a very long day.

"Dorian", Langston interjected. "Don't you think David looks especially sexy with sweat, dirt and rags that show some of his chest leaving more to the imagination? Afterall, you want David's great acting ability to be in the forefront rather than his bare chest. Don't you think?"

Dorian paused, pursed her mouth, placing her finger on her lips. Then, after a minutes she said, "Langston you are so right. I want my David to show his acting skills off to the world. Why hide them? I agree, do the scene as you wrote it."

Phew, thought Markko, disaster averted. "Thank you," he mouthed to Langston.

The rest of the day flew by. Markko rapidly directed the scenes, motioning to Langston here and there when dialogue changes were needed. She quickly responded, writing sharp, witty exchanges.

They stayed late, watching the dailies, taking notes, planning for the next day and munching on pizza.

"Langston do you want a ride home?" Markko asked.

"Sure," Langston answered. She smiled thinking about the fact that he didn't have a "piece of junk" car anymore.

Markko dropped her off and smiled as he drove off. He and Langston were in sync. He felt that he could trust her at least as creative partner. Girlfriend? Well, time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sunset and Connection

Two months later, Langston and Markko collapsed into chairs in the break room. The final scenes had been shot. David and Dorian had left for Llanview the day before and the studio was blessedly quiet. Lots of work remained. Editing, finishing. But the arduous part of getting David to look half decent as an actor (not to mention fending off Dorian's constant interference) was done. It felt good, really good. Markko was sure they had the making of a very good film. Christy suddenly appeared and Langston sighed to herself.

"Markko, we're all going out to celebrate the end of the shoot. Do you want to come? Christy asked, completely ignoring Langston.

Markko politely smiled saying, "no thank you." He had an industry event to attend.

Hm, Langston thought, what was that all about?

Christy frowned and left. Langston and Markko sat together for what seemed like forever. Langston shifted, getting ready to leave.

"Langston, we've really created something that's going to be great. Thank you."

"Markko, you don't have to thank me. I loved every minute of it. I've found myself and my future as a scriptwriter."

"Umm my friend Brian Delaney invited me to a party in Malibu. There will be a lot of industry people there. Do you want to come with me?

Langston felt a rush of excitement and a lump rose in her throat, she almost sputtered as she said, "sure."

"OK, well I'll come by and pick you up at 7:30. Does that work for you?"

7:30, wow that'll be a mad rush thought Langston as she said, "absolutely."

At 7:30, the doorbell rang at Dorian and David's shiny, glass house in the Hollywood Hills. Langston raced to the door and opened it. Her heart flipped when she saw Markko standing there, ready to take HER out to a party. His thick dark hair was combed back, obviously freshly washed and he wore black jeans, tee shirt and blazer. Man he looked hot she thought.

"Markko, come in. I'm almost ready."

"You look good!" Markko said as he quietly admired her tank top and white short skirt.

Langston left him in the living room as she dashed out, running into the bathroom to quickly comb her hair and dab on sparkly makeup. She felt pretty. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time.

Markko and Langston were quiet as he drove the 30 minutes to Malibu. They arrived at a noisy party scene with colorful lanterns strung on the fence outside and live music blaring from the house.

"Markko Rivera! So great to see you. Who's this pretty lady with you?

"Langston, let me introduce you to Brian Delaney" Markko responded.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Delaney."

"Oh please call me Brian. So Markko is Langston your girlfriend or can I have a chat with her?"

"Brian, Langston's my guest tonight. I think we'll go into and mingle so to speak."

"Ok ok be like that Markko, I won't poach."

Langston smiled, Markko seemed protective almost possessive. She had been feeling so close to him creatively over the last weeks. Maybe there was hope.

Langston totally enjoyed herself over the next few hours, meeting many of the key industry people who could help her build her career. Conversations flowed easily while dancers swayed to the music in the background.

Finally, Langston and Markko had a moment alone and sat down just outside the dance floor.

"Wow what a night Markko. Thanks so much for inviting me."

"Langston, it was easy, you're fun to be with. But you're welcome." Markko paused, seemed to catch his breath and then continued, "would you like to dance?"

"Of course" as the music pulsated around them.

They moved to the dance floor. Markko had always been an amazing dancer, and that had not changed. They smiled and sweated as they moved to the quick beat.

"And now we're going to slow it down a bit for all our lovers," one of the musicians crooned.

Langston swallowed hard unsure what to do. Markko held out his arms and she went into them and together they swayed to the music, Langstons cheek resting on Markko's shoulder. It felt so nice, so familiar, so right.

The music stopped, and they stood together arms wrapped around each other not moving for what seemed like forever. Markko lightly stroked her hair and then whispered, "let's go outside."

She looped her arm into his as they weaved through the crowd out onto the sandy beach stopping under a palm tree.

Markko put his arm around Langston's shoulder and drew her in close quietly stroking up and down her arm. A chill ran through Langston even though the night was warm. Expectation hung in the air.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Markko spoke. "Langston, I want to kiss you but if I do, I'm not going to want to stop."

"That's Ok Markko. I won't want you to stop."

Time stopped.

He blew out air and moved his hand up to her shoulder, slowly turning her to face him. Langston leaned forward. He kissed her ever so lightly, lips just brushing, and drew away. He looked deeply into her eyes. Then, he moved back toward her passionately kissing, hungrily moving his tongue between her open lips. She could taste him, feel him. She wanted all of him. Now! His hands moved up and down her body, fingers briefly moving under her shirt and then tracing the edge of her skirt.

"Let's get out of here," Markko whispered.

"Come home with me Markko"

They stumbled to his car. Lips pressed together as he searched for the door handle. Once both were inside the car, they reached for each other, kissing and fumbling just like they had in high school.

Markko broke away, smiled and ran his finger along Langston's lips. He turned on the engine, carefully backed the car out and managed to drive back to Dorian and David all the while Langston's hand drifted up and down his leg.

In the driveway, Langston dug for her keys frantically, then opened the door. They both practically fell into the front hall. They laughed and Langston took Markko's hand leading him down the hall to her bedroom.

Inside, they fell onto the bed, kissing, giggling, tearing at each others' clothes.

Markko, clad only in his boxers rolled onto Langston kissing her. His condom package lay on the bedside table. Suddenly he stopped and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Markko, what's wrong?"

With a fierce, passionate look, Markko stared directly into Langston's eyes. "Promise me… swear to me… swear to me on your parents' memories that if we become lovers again, you will be honest with me. If Ford comes back or another muscle man stud gets you all hot and bothered, you will tell me _before_ you take them to bed."

"Markko, I will never cheat on you again. I couldn't"

"But you could and you did. I need you to promise that if you want to do it with someone else, that you will break up with me first."

"Markko this isn't necessary."

"Oh yes it is."

Langston signed. "OK, yes. I promise that if I'm attracted to someone else and want to start a relationship of some kind I will tell you first."

A smile crept onto Markko's stern face, "and I promise that I will tell you first if I'm attracted to someone else."

"Markko!"

"Listen baby, time's have changed. It's a two way street now. You don't think I get hit on at every event I go to?"

Langston grinned broadly and passionately grabbed him, "Well I'm going to have to keep you so busy, that you will not even think of looking at other girls especially Christy!"

"Christy? Lang, she never had a chance."

He grinned and relaxed into her kiss, groaning ever so softly. Rapidly the rest of their clothes were shed. They kissed, and touched and loved each other again and again, finally falling into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

A new day had arrived and old mistakes were forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Fun and Opportunity

Langston stirred in her bed and opened her eyes, blinking in the early morning sunlight. She and Markko had "officially" been back together for a week and they had not yet spent a night apart. So much for going slow and easy! She smiled, thinking of the night before, but suddenly realized she was alone in bed. Confused she sat up quickly, her eyes darting about the room. "Markko, what are you doing? why are you up so early?"

"Lang, we're on deadline. I've got to get down to the studio to work on final edits for "Vickerman." Starr texted to let me know Dorian and David are flying to LA tomorrow. Do not need interference from either of them. They drive me crazy. So I'm headed in to work. What are you doing today? Do you want to come down to the studio later?

Langston pouted, "I've got to finish a paper on screenwriting history and then submit all the forms for my work on "Vickerman" to get LU credit. Then I'm going down to UCLA to check out their theater program." She smiled, "since you've gotten me up so early, I should be done by early afternoon!"

"Well come on down to the studio when you're done, Lang. I always love your advice," Markko whispered as he bent over the bed and quickly kissed her goodbye.

Eight hours later, Langston paused by the doorway of the editing room. She smiled broadly as she quietly watched Markko working with his team. Jeans, tee shirt, so hot! She loved his sense of competence. He seemed so confident, so in charge, so strong. She frowned for a split second, remembering how she had horribly betrayed him. But…..she was blessed; he had forgiven her. She edged into the room.

"Hey babe, come on over," Marrko said, the moment he noticed her in the room." We're almost done, but take a look!" Langston fixed her gaze on the screen. The movie really was good. Markko, what a genius!

"Markko, I love it!

"Ok Lang, give us your honest opinion, Marrko replied. She sat down, and over the next hour reviewed the movie frame by frame making comments along the way. Markko and his partners, Dan and Bill all saluted her, ecstatic.

"Markko, excellent choice bringing Langston onboard," Dan said with Bill vigorously nodding agreement. Markko smiled his wide grin that Langston loved so much saying,

"That decision was a piece of cake. I know talent when I see it!"

"Well, we're going down to talk to the sound guys," Bill said as he and Dan left the room. Markko held out his arms and Langston sank into his lap, planting a kiss on his lips. Their embrace became more passionate, but suddenly Markko's cell phone buzzed. He stopped, pulled it out of his pocket, exclaiming,

"Oh my God! It's Bob Vincent! He just texted that he and his wife, Val Holliday want to meet both of us for early evening drinks at Hotel Verdome.

"Markko, who is he and why would he want to meet me?"

"Langston, he's a movie producer who has contacted me about directing his next movie. He commented on the "Vickerman" script and I told him all about your incredible talent. So now his wife Val wants to meet you. She's an agent for writers.

"Marrrrko!" Langston shouted excitedly as she began to kiss him again and again.

"Down girl! Why don't you go home and get ready. I'll pick you up in an hour."

An hour later, Langston stared into the bathroom mirror and liked what she saw- straight brown hair, mascara and red lipstick, silky gathered short skirt with a front-buttoned blouse that showed just a touch of cleavage. A gold necklace, Markko had given her the night they first slept together. She twirled, excited, happy, The door bell rang. She rushed down the hall almost tripping and swung open the door. Her heart swooned and she felt butterflies in her stomach. There stood her man, Markko, with freshly washed dark brown hair, tee shirt, blazer and khakis. She swung her arms around his neck, kissing him. He kissed her back and then pulled back smiling, "Langston Wilde, time to go. If not now, it will be never!" She looped her arm through his and out they went.

Langston felt so grown, so in charge as she and Markko strode through the door. Markko quickly found Bob and Val introducing Langston as the screenwriter for "Vickerman." The next hour quickly dissolved as the four discussed potential projects. Langston was so engrossed that she quickly forgot where she was that she was talking with Hollywood powerhouses. "OK Markko and Langston, this has been great," Bob finally said as he stood up from the table. "Val and I have to run, but we will absolutely be in touch. Markko, I'll send you the contracts later this week."

"And Langston, I was very impressed. I believe I have the perfect project for you," Val added. Let's get together next week for lunch. Meanwhile I'll send you the outlines to see what you think.

"Sure Mrs. Vincent."

"Don't be silly Langston, call me Val."

"Ok Val. It was so nice meeting you."

Langston and Markko then strode out into the parking lot side by side but not touching. "Talented kids Bob, glad you dragged me down here. I think Langston's got a lot of potential as a writer." She then smiled, ever so deviously, "but those two are definitely an item, they'll be banging each other in a bloody minute."

"Val, you're so crude. I didn't notice anything between them." Bob answered. Val dug her elbow into his side with an ever so licentious grin as she pointed to the couple in the distance. Markko had pushed Langston up against the car as they kissed with abandon.

The pair stumbled into Dorian's house tearing at each other clothes as they went. They finally fell onto the bed where they made noisy, passionate love. Later, Langston rolled off Markko and stroked his chest, "I just have to say this even if you don't feel the same way- I love you," she murmured.

"Langston I love you now, I loved you before and I will love you forever! But right now, I'm starving! We never had dinner."

"Markko, you're always a prisoner of your stomach," Langston laughed as she climbed out of bed and slipped on her blue silk short robe, tying the sash and then she bent over, tossing Markko his boxers.

Markko finished the turkey, lettuce and mayo sandwich with gusto and looked around the shiny steel and glass kitchen. "So I see Dorian still keeps a freshly stocked fridge even when she's not here!"

"Well you know Dorian, she always wants her home prepared and no one hungry." Langston paused and then smiled. "I bet she's even got some desert in here." Langston walked over to the freezer and took out a quart of coffee ice cream and then from the fridge found Hershey's chocolate sauce and whipped cream in a can. Markko grinned.

"Hand it over Lang!"

Langston dipped a spoon into the tub and then popped it into Markko's mouth. His eyes brightened. In no time at all, both had faces smeared with cream and chocolate as they shared their treat. Markko snaked his arm around Langston, drew her roughly to him and began to kiss her, tongue pushing into her mouth. He drew back, s sexy smile on his face and stared deeply into her eyes. Langston felt a wave of warmth run through her body. Markko reached over and pulled the tie on her robe as Langston stroked his chest up, down and lower. Markko reached inside her open robe and then suddenly they heard someone sharply inhale. "What is going on here?" Langston quickly pulled her robe together and tied it. Markko turned to the voice. There stood Dorian and David.

"Hey you two," David blurted, next time you should try the countertop and some flour. Dorian and I have found that quite stimulating."

"David, shut up!" Dorian shouted. This is completely inappropriate." Then she paused, rolled her eyes in Dorian confusion and said, "OK OK, Langston and Markko it's not like I approve BUT if this means you're back together, well I'm very happy. Soooo. Come along David, let's leave these two alone! "And with that she swept out of the room, David in her wake.

Langston and Markko looked at each other frozen. They then stiffly but quickly put away the food and cleaned up the kitchen. Not saying one word. Back in Langston's room, they climbed into bed, pulled the covers over their heads and began to laugh and laugh and laugh. "Oh my God Langston, oh my God!"

"Well that's one way to announce we're together!" Langston commented. Markko then drew her to him in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"Granted it was embarrassing, but at least this time, we can actually "do everything!" he laughed, reminding Langston of their roll in the ice cream so many years ago.

"How right you are my love!"


	6. Chapter 6

LA and Conversation

"Please turn off all your electronic devices and buckle your seatbelts."

"Langston, I've got to go, I'll be in LA around noon. I'll meet you at Dorian's by 6. Have some meetings with Brian Delaney first."

"Markko, I've missed you so much, you've been gone for 2 weeks! What's been going on?"

"Sir, shut down your phone!"

"Bye Lang!" Markko spit out before powering off his phone. Back in LA, Langston frowned; he hadn't ended with his usual "I love you."

Markko settled back in his seat, staring out the window as the plane accelerated and rapidly gained altitude. It has been a long and stressful 2 weeks. The Vickerman premier, so anticipated, had been pretty much a disaster. He, David and Dorian had been left running after the porno guy like a trio of idiots. He'd felt like punching the guy's teeth out when they finally cornered him and retrieved the film. The premier had gone on later that evening, but after the uproar and the 2 Todds, the audience was pretty much gone. The critics had been positive, but Markko was embarrassed. His parents and sisters had been there and Langston hadn't. And then there was Ford. Just seeing him made Markko seethe. He hated him plain and simple. He loved Langston, her passion, her humor, her talent; he had loved her since forever and she was part of his soul. But, Ford brought back all the memories of her betrayal. He kept thinking about the part of Langston that had lied. About her dead parents, about being pregnant when it was really Starr, about sleeping with Ford.

It was true that the last few months back together had been wonderful. Creative in all ways, they were so in tune with each other. But Langston had devastated him. Could she do it again? What would happen if Ford (the wiener boy, he smirked) came to LA? He didn't trust that she wouldn't start up with him again. His mother supported him, but gave him the warning of "be cautious" when he left their house. His father just looked tense. Maritza, the oldest of his younger sisters, of course couldn't wait to come to LA to see Langston. At least someone in his family loved her without reservations.

Markko, opened his computer and started working on the file for his new film- a story about a rock star and a young girl who wrote music. Lang had contributed to the script and it was good. He worked for a few hours and then drifted off. Before he knew it, the plane was landing and Markko walked toward baggage claim.

"Marrko!" Langston ran up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Langston, I was going to grab a cab, you didn't need to come."

"I haven't seen you for 2 weeks, of course I came to pick you up babe," Langston responded. She looked so pretty, so hot and fresh in her low cut tee shirt and skirt. She smelled good too. He smiled and pulled her close.

"OK, thank you. I've got a 1:30 meeting with Brian Delaney. Can you drop me off at my apartment, first?

Langston frowned ever so slightly , "OK, just as well. I've got a meeting with my agent later too. But come over to Dorian's as soon as you're done. I'm going to cook for you."

"Cook?" Markko asked. "That should be interesting!" Langston slapped his arm and purred,

"Yup, I'm going to cook you food and then we're going to have some fun." Markko smiled,

"Well let's get going!"

At 6:15, Langston drove up to Dorian's glass "Hollywood" house and grinned when she saw Markko's convertible in the driveway. She couldn't wait to spend time with him, in everyway! She called out to him from the hallway but there was no response. In her bedroom, she found him sound asleep. She smiled, he looked so handsome, so desirable, dark hair, beautiful face. She loved him so much and loved seeing him in her bed.

Langston left Markko sleeping and went to start dinner- steak, rice and beans and salad.

"Hey Lang, sorry I was sleeping," Markko said as he entered the kitchen, hair and clothes a bit rumpled. He was friendly at least on the surface as he slipped onto the counter stool, but something seemed missing. Langston stirred the rice and beans, and forked the steak in the marinade while she worried that Markko hadn't gotten over the Vickerman ordeal. Something was bothering him. And she didn't like it.

"Markko, are you OK? She hesitantly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself", Langston replied. "Talk to me. You know I'm a good listener. And I love you, I want to help."

"Langston, I don't know. The stuff in my mind isn't going to make you happy."

Langston recoiled wondering, what had happened in Llanview?

"Going back to Llanview was really tough Lang. It's really really a crazy place between Starr and the two Todds, porn guy, Dorian, David and then there was Ford."

"Ford?" Langston's stomach turned over.

"Yes, he was a waiter serving little wieners at the premier. He shook my hand and congratulated me but I couldn't help it, I shoved his loss of Tess in his face. The guy just makes me sick."

"Markko, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But, you know Ford changed, he's not the cruel user that he was when he came to town. Having a son really changed him."

"Langston, listen to yourself, defending that piece of trash! He used you. He took your dignity. I remember you telling me that your mother always said that your dignity is the most important thing. You gave it to him along with your body!"

"Markko! I thought you had gotten over the whole thing. That you love me," Langston sharply asked.

"I do love you, more than anything. But you hurt me. You nearly destroyed me with your lies. All because of Ford. And then you furthered lowered yourself by falling for him for real. It makes me sick.

Langston began softly weeping,"Markko what are you saying? You haven't forgiven me? Are you breaking up with me?"

Markko, head in his hands, took several deep breaths. "Why wasn't I good enough Lang? Was it the muscles, the older guy thing or did he just turn you on more? The lies killed me"

"Don't do this Markko. That's a chapter that's over and done with. I was young and stupid and yes I did lose my dignity. I hate that as much as I hate that I hurt you," Langston retorted. "But it's done. I'll never be with Ford again. He and I didn't work. You and I do, in every way. I want you in my life, I need you in my life. You make me complete."

Markko raised his head, peering at his passionate, tear stained girlfriend. Her hair had turned all frizzy and a shirt strap had slipped off one shoulder. What the hell was he doing? His passion for her felt raw.

"Markko, you don't want me anymore?"

Markko suddenly grabbed Langston's hand, yanking her toward him. "I want you and I love you. I don't want us to end."

"Thank God", Langston murmured before Markko cut her off with a kiss. He pulled her on to his lap, kissing her, roughly caressing her up and down her body. His fingers found her underneath her skirt and she shuttered. He then yanked off her shirt and skirt, lips pressing again the skin of her chest, breasts and stomach. He pushed her up against the counter, lips seemingly everywhere all at once. He suddenly raised his head, smiled and swept her up in his arms.

"I'm not getting caught in this kitchen again!" he smiled as he carried her into the bedroom.

"The rice!" Langston blurted. Markko carried her back to the kitchen where she turned off the burner. They laughed as they headed back to the bedroom, falling on the bed. They then made wild, loud and crazy love, simultaneously climaxing again and again. (And without condoms, since Langston had started the pill the month before) Sweating but satiated, they fell into a light sleep wrapped in each other's arms._

Later that night, they sat together in the kitchen, knees touching as they ate steak, rice and salad. And they smiled. Markko realized the storm had passed. Yes, Langston had betrayed him. He would always dislike Ford. But life and people weren't all good or all bad. Shit happened. And Langston and Markko had been through it and come out the other side.

"Oh my God." Markko heard Langston suddenly say as early morning light streamed though the bedroom window.

"Langston, what is it?" Markko said as he opened one eye and focused on Langston, blankets barely covering her chest, looking at her iPhone.

"Todd isn't really Todd, he's Victor Jr! Starr doesn't want to believe it but Dorian says it's true! Omg I've got to call Starr. Oh but wait, another text from Dorian, she and David are flying into LA tomorrow. Nooooo. We cannot live with them. She leaned over, laying her head on Markko's shoulder, "how about your apartment?"

"Not so good Lang. My roommate Tom is shacked up again with a new girlfriend. We won't have the kind of privacy we need," grinning as he said the words.

"Welll, what are we going to do? Maybe I should move out? Langston asked.

"Maybe so," Markko swallowed and then very slowly said, "maybe we could find a place together."

"Move in together? Langston excitedly asked. "Definitely yes!" Then she briefly frowned, "but will you trust me? I'm totally ready to live with you; but are you going to wonder whether I'll hurt you?"

"Lang, the storm in my brain has passed. I love you. We're both travelling and working hard. There's good stuff in our lives. I'm ready to live with you. I don't want to spend time with anyone else when I'm not working."

"OK, let's do it." Langston grabbed her computer and began furiously searching apartment listings. "Where should we live? Hollywood Hills?"

"How about the coast, maybe Santa Monica?" Markko responded.

"The coast? Awesome idea.

Markko eyed the bleached blonde real estate agent with humor. The older women even had the classic LA tight face, upturned eyes, and puffy lips that shouted time in the plastic surgeon's office.

"Kids, I think you're really going to like this place," she said as she put the key into a door made of wood set on the diagonal. Markko and Langston held hands and smiled as they looked at the open space, white walls, fireplace and a wall of windows with the ocean visible 2 blocks away. The apartment was on the first floor and had a small, private patio outside. Markko couldn't believe how beautiful it was and that he, Markko Rivera, from Angel Square, Llanview PA, could afford the rent, at the tender age of not quite 21.

Together, Langston and Markko said, "we'll take it!"

"Markko, I can see it now- modern white, low slung furniture, beautiful. I'm so excited", Langston whispered into Markko's ear.

The pair spent the next hour filling out rental applications, writing checks and putting their names on the lease for their first grown-up place for just the two of them.

They said goodbye to the agent and then Markko took Langston's hand- "let's go for a walk."

And so they walked beach and boardwalk. They ended up on the Santa Monica pier. A gentle breeze brought in aroma of popcorn and hotdogs. They swung their arms, hand in hand, as they walked amongst the crowd of children, strollers, and people.

"I'm hungry," Markko suddenly said. "You know I was sorta busy last night and didn't get all that much to eat!"

"There's a hot dog stand, Markko." Langston giggled.

They sat at a picnic table eating hot dogs, French fries and soda. Smiling, and enjoying each other and the California day.

As the sun fell, Markko held Langston in his arms and together they watched the lights of the city.

Later they rode the ferris wheel. Up, down and around, just like life. Langston wrapped in Markko's arms. Everything would be more than OK.


	7. Chapter 7

Friendship Renewed

Markko and Langston sat in their sun-drenched Santa Monica apartment, side by side on their white couch typing nervously at their laptops. They were both excited, their friend Starr was on her way, but threads of darkness interrupted their happy feelings. Starr and Hope were moving to LA. Starr was starting a signing career. It would be great. BUT, Cole their friend from way back was dead, killed during the prison break in Llanview, PA, their hometown. The doorbell suddenly rang and both Markko and Langston leapt up. Langston opened the door with Markko right behind her. There stood Starr, Hope and their suitcases.

"Starr!" Langston squealed, happiness flooding her whole body. The old friends hugged and Markko put his arms around them all.

"Welcome to LA! We're so glad to see both of you!" he said. "You must be exhausted, come on in." Markko grabbed their bags as Starr walked into the beautifully decorated modern apartment, Hope on her hip.

"Wow, it's so good to see you guys! And you've done so well. Thanks so much for letting Hope and I stay with you," she said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Langston replied. "Do you want anything to eat, or do you just want to rest?"

"We ate on the plane and Hope was awake most of the time! So if you could give her some milk and crackers; that would be great. I think she'll take a nap."

Thirty minutes later, Starr came out of the guest bedroom/home office saying, "You can hear the ocean from in there! Phew she finally fell asleep! Markko are you ready to be awoken at night by Hope?"

"I thought you said she didn't do that anymore? Markko quipped. Langston swatted his arm.

"We're not worried, it's just so great having you here," she said. Starr noticed an open scrapbook on the table.

What are you guys looking at?" she asked.

Langston replied, "oh we should have put that away, so sorry," as she rapidly closed the book labeled,"Llanview Memories".

"We were reminding ourselves about all the good times but we don't want to make it worse for you, " Markko added.

"Well I've got something very important to tell you both," Starr paused and then took in a deep breath. Cole isn't dead." Marrko and Langston's eyes both widened. "Todd helped fake his death and now he's gone to find his parents. I'm so happy he's alive but so sad I may never see him again," Starr said as tears formed in her eyes. Langston hugged her. Markko's phone buzzed.

"Sorry I need to take this", he said as he went into the bedroom.

Langston hugged Starr and encouraged her saying, "I know you'll be together again. You're young, there's time to work it out."

"I haven't lost hope," Starr answered and then she peered into Langston's eyes, "you can talk to me about it you know."

"What?" Langston asked.

"Ford."

Langston sat down with sadness in her eyes. "My feelings for him were real you know but we just didn't work," she said.

"Not like you and Markko," Starr said grinning. Langston smiled, glancing at the bedroom. She continued,

"But at least he found a family with Jessica and Ryder, I'm glad for that." Starr held her hand as Markko came in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Langston gave him a quick hug, "oh nothing, Starr and I were just thinking about all the sadness in Llanview." Suddenly the doorbell rang. They all looked up in surprise. Starr moved toward the door saying,

"Let me answer it since I now live here!" The door opened to a stiff man she had never seen before,

"Miss Manning? I have a message from Mr. Manning and a body guard."

"I don't need a body guard," Starr shouted. And then from behind the doorway, Cole popped his head into view. "Cole! Cole" Starr rushed into his arms oblivious to everything else. Markko and Langston walked to the door as Langston said,

"Who is it Starr? We're waiting for some scripts from the studio-oh my God, Cole!" Langston gasped as she leaned on Markko's shoulders.

"It's me!" he replied. "Todd arranged it all and I'm here for good! I've seen both my parents, they're together and well; but now I need to be with Starr and Hope!" Markko felt Langston stiffen as she leaned on him and wondered what was going on.

A wave of paradoxical sadness flooded through Langston as she briefly frowned. Cole was once someone she could connect with since he had lost his parents too. Now magically they were found. She knew she should be happy for him, and she was; but her own loss, her parents' sudden deaths in Viet Nam rushed back at her. She gripped Markko and took a deep breath and raised her head in a smile,

"Cole that's so wonderful. Come in, so good to see you," she said. Markko looked at her, his brow briefly furrowed. But Langston put on a happy face and asked Cole if he was hungry.

"Yes, but first I've got to see my little girl!" he replied. Starr took him by the hand and led him towards the bedroom.

Markko turned to Langston, "what's going on babe? Are you OK?"

Langston replied, "of course I'm fine," as she turned away from him.

"Not so easy Lang," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside onto their small outdoor patio, slightly chilly in the January air. "Talk to me." Langston signed.

"I don't know Markko. I'm so happy for Starr and Cole; but I'm also remembering that my parents never came back. They always left me to help other children and then one day that was it. I never saw them again." A tear dripped down her cheeks. "I'm so happy we're together Markko, you make me feel loved; but sometimes I worry that I'm not good for you." Markko frowned. "I've got this loneliness in me that comes out at the worst times." Markko put his arm around her shoulders and touched her cheek with his forehead.

"Lang, I know you feel lonely sometimes. Losing your parents at any age is rough but you were so young and so alone. You tried to keep everything going as if nothing had happened. To me, that showed your amazing strength. You do what needs to be done. You're incredibly courageous." He tightened his arm, drawing her closer. "And, you've got me, Dorian, Starr and even crazy David. You're not alone." Langston smiled, feeling a bit better. "So how about we walk down to the market and buy some food for dinner? What do you think Hope will eat?"

"Lord only knows", Langston answered. "She's definitely picky, but a I guess spaghetti and meat sauce should do it. But Markko don't you have work to do, emails to answer?"

"That can wait love. Let's go."

Langston, Markko, Starr, Cole and Hope later had a fun evening together. Hope made a mess of her spaghetti but seemed to enjoy it. The friends talked, smiled and enjoyed each other's company; and Hope perched herself on Cole's lap and entertained the adults with stories.

Later that night, Langston lay in bed and the sadness returned. A little while later, Markko slipped into bed beside her and drew her to him.

"Lang, it's OK, I'm here."

"Markko, I've just been thinking about how I was lonely even before my parents died. I was an only child and they left me with babysitters while they travelled the world. I think that was why I was such a brat. I was mean to you in Mrs. Finch's music class back in elementary school, remember?"

"How could I forget, but you know I didn't care. I liked you anyway- Your spunk. You seemed so confident and strong while I felt like a little momma's boy."

"Really, you thought I was strong?"

"Yes, and pretty very pretty." He interjected with a wink. "But Langston. Maybe this is a good time to see a therapist, talk out this stuff."

"A shrink?"

"Well, it's the thing in LA." He quipped. But seriously, talking to a professional might help you feel less lonely. Or write about it. Get your emotions out through your awesome creativity."

"Markko maybe you're right. I guess I'll start with the writing and think about the shrink part."

"That's fine babe"

"Markko."

"What babe."

"Before when you asked if everything was OK, Starr and I had been talking about Ford. I feel sad about his death. But you need to know that you were and are the person I love. Ford used me badly and then I developed feelings for him I think because I saw him as a wounded lonely person like myself. Or something like that. I still feel bad about hurting you."

"Langston, I surely hated Ford, I won't lie. But I didn't want him dead. He didn't deserve that. And I do get why you were attracted to him. I've forgiven you and it's OK. It might not be the way I'd choose to do it, but the whole thing really has made our relationship stronger. We were tested big time and found our way back to each other."

"Markko, I guess the Ford chapter is literally waiting to be written or talked about on a shrink's couch."

"I guess so, all in good time Lang."

Langston relaxed and yawned, whispering, "Markko you always make me feel better. I love you."

"Love you too babe." He kissed her cheek and spooned his body around her.

As they drifted off to sleep, they suddenly opened their eyes to the sounds of lovemaking in the next room. Langston whispered, "Starr better be careful."

"Don't worry Lang, Cole asked me for condoms and I gave him all the ones I had left after you went on the pill."

"What a nice friend!" Langston whispered just before she fell into a sweet sleep.

The next morning, Starr drowsily came out of the bedroom smiling and saw Hope busy coloring while watching Doria on TV. The smell of bacon and maple syrup wafted in the air. She found Langston in the kitchen. "Hey sleephead. It's about time you got up. Busy night?" Langston asked with a huge grin. Starr simply smiled dreamily without embarrassment.

"It was….. just great. I'm on a cloud and can't believe I have my whole little family together again," Starr answered. "But where are the guys?"

"Sit down, have some breakfast. Markko took Cole down to the studio. It think they're going to have one of the makeup people change his appearance a bit. Seems safer given he's supposed to be dead! And….. if you're interested, I'd be glad to give you the name of my gyn doctor. She's the best and can get you going on some pills or an IUD." Langston answered. Starr smiled.

"I guess we weren't as quiet as we were trying to be last night? But sure, what are you on?"

"The pill. It's easy to take and makes Markko and me, of course, very happy," Langston chuckled.

"Well give me the number, time's a wasting," Starr laughed.

Later that afternoon, Markko and Cole came home.

"Cole! What have you done to yourself?" Starr shrieked.

"Starr, Cole needed a change. Can't have him recognized when he's with you and Hope. Eduardo, one of the studio makeup people gave him a new haircut and lightened up the color a bit. We even came up with a new name; and you need to call Todd to get new ID. Meet Patrick Coleman!"

"Patrick Coleman?" Starr looked at Cole.

"We've got to do this Starr. It's the safest way. Plus, I've got a job! Markko connected me with the studio people and recommended me as a production assistant. It's entry level, but definitely a start." Starr threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Patrick Coleman, I love you."

"And I love you Starr Manning."

"OK guys enough with the PDA. Let's start working on dinner," Langston interjected.

"Langston and Markko, you guys should just relax. Do whatever work you need to do, Patrick and I, she grinned, will cook dinner."

"Thanks!" Langston said as she sat down on the couch and opened her computer. Markko plopped down next to her and began to read his emails.

"You know babe, I've got the trip up to Monterey starting tomorrow to scout locations for the new movie. And I have a quick commercial to shoot in San Diego next week. How about you come with me. It will give Starr, Cole and Hope some time alone. And even better, we can be together. You can work on your new script while I'm working during the day. Whatta you say?"

"Markko, I'd love it and I love you."

After dinner Langston opened the conversation. "Markko has to travel for the next 2 weeks and I'm going to go with him. We were thinking that would give you all time together. You can figure out what your next steps are and then just spend time together; time you've been robbed of for so long." Starr looked at Cole and Hope, smiling deeply.

"Langston are you sure that's OK?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

The four friends and little Hope all sat together, sharing memories and new plans. Starr looked Cole in the eye, telling him wordlessly how much she loved him. Langston smiled at Markko. Her dark thoughts had flown away. She had friends. She loved and was loved.


End file.
